


A Little More

by Adm_Hawthorne, Googlemouth



Series: A Little [3]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adm_Hawthorne/pseuds/Adm_Hawthorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Googlemouth/pseuds/Googlemouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "A Little Better" Jane's better and back at work. There's a killer out there, and Maura decides to be the bait. Cowritten with Googlemouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Turner Broadcasting, Warner Brothers, and other assorted important people. I gain nothing from writing these stories but the fun of doing it. Please don't sue me.

The first few hours back, the homicide department had given Jane grief for being out because of one hot dog. Korsak had gone so far as to point out that half of the perps in lockup at that very moment would have paid a small ransom to be _that_ hot dog. However, the humor was short-lived. Within hours of returning to work, Jane and Frost were on a case.

A young woman had been found by the dog park Jane and Maura often frequented with Joe. She had been brutally beaten before being shot at point blank range. Jane, Frost, and Korsak had been running leads since that Monday morning. None of the detectives had taken much of a break. Korsak had gone home only to take care of his animals. Joe was with Jane's parents.

Running on what sleep they could catch at their desks and not much closer to ending the case, Tuesday night hit them all hard as a second body was discovered near the park with the same MO. They had a serial killer on their hands, and everyone's lives were about to become nothing but eating, drinking, and sleeping the case until it was closed.

Jane had barely had time to eat. But, she found her downtime, what little she had, drifted to thoughts of Maura, whom she hadn't seen outside of an autopsy in days.

 _This bites. I'm tired. I'm hungry, and I just want to see Maura. When the hell are we going to get a break on this damned case?_ With a huff, Jane threw her pen down on her desk and gave a disgruntled grunt.

"Easy, Rizzoli, breaking your favorite pen isn't going to get us any closer to cracking this case," Korsak called from his desk, which was scattered with paperwork and photos.

"It might. You don't know." _It could be a magic pen with a genie inside or something._ The lanky detective stood to pace. "Man, what are we missing here, Korsak? I mean **,** someone had to see something, right? It was out in the open at a park. How could no one see anything? Maura and I go there all the time, and, no matter what time it is, there's always someone out there." She chewed at the corner of her thumbnail. _I let Maura go there alone when I was sick. That's not happening again._

"Hey, Jane, if you and Dr. Isles go there all the time, that means you're regulars, right?" Frost sat up straighter in his chair, eyes suddenly bright with an idea.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" She shrugged at him.

"Well, that means that, if you two went back to the park, you'd be able to recognize someone who didn't belong there. I mean, it's like taking your kid to the playground, right? Don't you dog owner people talk to each other?" He gave her a 'well duh' look.

"Well, sometimes, but... you know, maybe," she snapped her fingers as she thought about it, _Good, a reason to see Maura. Thank God._ "You might be on to something, Frost. I bet Maura pays attention to the people who are there on a regular basis when we're out there with Joe. There's no way we've talked to them all, but it may be something. Maybe she has some names? She's good with names. Damn, why didn't I think of that before?" She darted toward the elevators, turning to walk quickly backwards as she pointed to her partner. "Good work, Frost."

* * *

Maura Isles was in the zone. Her two autopsies had been complication free, the results easily predictable from the outset, though she had not guessed, assumed, or even estimated anything whatsoever about them. The sewing up had been done by a very junior medical examiner, whom she had guided through the procedure; he was coming along nicely, a very mindful and conscientious young man. He would go far in the field one day. Even her reports went swiftly.

She was just typing up the last one as Jane burst through the doors of the morgue in a rush, nearly knocking over the intern on the way. "Sorry," she muttered as she made a beeline for the doctor. "Maura," she rushed toward the honey blonde, "Maura, I think you can help with the case."

"Moment," Maura cautioned as she typed the last phrase and quickly clicked 'Save'. Her expression was serious, posture erect. She was the picture of businesslike professionalism. Then she stood, pushed in her chair, turned around, and favored the homicide detective with a smile of dazzling warmth, _pars orbitalis_ orbiting and _orbicularis oculi_ rotating like crazy. Just as swiftly, she tamped it down and returned to her customary 'lab face' to ask, "What can I do for you, Detective?"

For the briefest of moments, Jane stood stunned. _Must. Not. Kiss. The medical examiner._ "I... um... the case. You can help with the case." _Right... case... can't believe we haven't so much as waved at each other in three days. God, I'd kill to be about to just... case, Rizzoli. Case first. M.E. later._ "Um... so, Frost had the idea, but it's a good one." She smirked, giving the doctor a wink. "We're regulars at the dog park, right? That means we talk to the other regulars, so that means we know names. Well, it means you know names because you know I never pay attention when you're talking to people." With a roll of her eyes, she waved her hand to stop the 'I told you so' comments before they could come. "Anyway, can you think of any names of regulars that might have been in the park about the time of the murders? The killer struck around the same time both times, and we go to the park all hours of the day and night." _Please, please, please remember something._ Face pleading, the detective gave a little stomp of her foot, " _Tell_ me you can think of a name we haven't thought of yet."

Maura listened carefully, focused with a particularly stern intensity, the way a drunk driver focuses on the cop who's pulled him over, or a teenager focuses on the mother who has interrupted their private 'studying time' to offer a snack. "Yes. Yes, there's Mr. Roberts and his Dachshund, Kiyomi Smith and the twin toddlers that she nannies, and I believe Sheila Troxclaire walks her mastiff terrier and her Doberman-poodle blend during those hours regularly as well. The others vary their times with their schedules, but those three are there, rain or shine."

"I knew you'd know!" Grabbing the doctor by the shoulders, Jane caught herself just before leaning down. _What did I just say? Must. Not. Kiss. The ME._ "I owe you one, Maur."

Maura swayed inward, then looked panicked as what she thought was happening... didn't.

Intense brown eyes held hazel for a longer time than was really appropriate before Jane dropped her hands to her sides, a blush creeping up her neck. "I... I should go tell the others so we can talk to these people." Her stomach growled, and she looked down at it as if it had offered a string of profanities. _Can't eat now, just got leads._ "Um, sorry. Anyway, I'll let you know what we come up. Thank you again, Maura." She turned on her heels to go.

"Jane, wait!" And now what would she say? Kiss me before you go? I want to see you tonight? I dreamed of kissing your fingertips, and woke up sad that it wasn't real? "If you get the chance, stop by. I'll make you dinner."

The detective abruptly stopped, back straightening slightly as she turned back around. _Thank you, Maura._ "Maybe later tonight? I'll text you and see if you're still up?" She could feel the blush but couldn't stop it. _What am I 16 again? What is_ up _with that?_ "You know, Joe's been missing Bass..."

Maura smiled. "Bring her," she suggested, voice warmer than the simple words suggested, "Don't bother texting. I want to see you. Wake me up." It was a good thing no one else was in the morgue at the moment to see the way she lit up from within, just by this much contact.

"Yeah, me, too," the blush deepened. _Yup, 16 all over again. All I need to do now is trip over something, stutter, and spill my drink on her lap. That should bring me back up to when I had a crush on Chris Greene._ "I'll… see you later." Grinning sheepishly and tucking her hands awkwardly into her pockets, she turned around and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

At 11:30, Jane found herself at Maura's front door with an overnight bag and no Joe, who was still at her parents' house. _Do I use the key or not? I always use my key, but that was before. Would it be too weird to use it now? Yes. No. Maybe? Crap, why the hell is this suddenly so complicated? Okay, Janie, just be cool. You always use your key, right? Right. So, if you always use your key, then you should use your key, right? Right. No… probably. Damn it._ She took in a shuddering breath, held it, and inserted the key into the door. _I refuse to be afraid of Maura. Who am I kidding? I'm terrified. We haven't so much as touched since we got back to work. What if she's changed her mind? What if she doesn't want to… no, **she's** the one who suggested I come over. Okay, I can do this. I can **totally** do this because I am **awesome**. _ Slowly, she turned the key and pushed the front door quietly open.

Within a few pounding heartbeats, she was inside, door closed and locked. _Quiet. Something smells good, though._ She stood in the entryway for time as she let her eyes adjust to the low light and tried to get the pounding in her chest to die down. _I think I'm going to hyperventilate._ She dropped her bag on the floor and bent over as she put her hands on her knees.

* * *

Only a few lights illuminated the Isles home: the porch light and the inside foyer light, the hall light, the kitchen light. A sticky-note on the entryway table read, "Manitaropita is in the warming drawer. Wake me either before or after you eat. I mean it, Jane, wake me. I want to see you (and here she had underlined) tonight." Sure enough, there was an individual serving of Greek mushroom and spinach pie, like spanakopita without the spinach, the phyllo dough golden brown, right inside the drawer below the oven. The kitchen island, where the two women shared their drinks and their less formal meals, was set for one, though both bar stools were present: plate, fork, glass, napkin. A pitcher of ice, a bottle of Orangina (fizzy orange juice, a European treat). She had gone to effort, making sure that not only was there food, but it would be comforting food, the right temperature, easy to get to and enjoy. There was even a tiny square chocolate truffle waiting near that plate, for a little midweek dessert.

Another light, this one in the hallway, led to Maura's room, which Jane had never seen. The light closer to Jane's usual place, the guest room, was off.

 _Okay, I got this/_ The detective stood up and took a few shaky steps toward the kitchen. _Ooohh chocolate._ She reached down, popped the truffle in her mouth, and chewed on it as she read the note. _Tonight, huh? Maybe I should just go find her now?_ Her stomach growled. _Or, I could eat._

Jane took her time eating. The food was, unsurprisingly, delicious, and she was hungry enough to eat every bit of it. She skipped the orange drink, and had a couple of glasses of water. After cleaning up, she picked her bag up to head to the guest room, per her usual routine.

 _Um… hmm… the light's off._ She stood, staring in the general direction of the room she normally occupied when at Maura's overnight. _I… okay, right, she wanted me to wake her up. So, I guess that means she's probably in…_ Jane turned slowly around. … _her…_ She inhaled deeply. … _bedroom._ She gulped. _I'm going to change first… I think… yeah, that'd be good… get ready for… bed?_ The normally well composed detective let out a squeak as she turned to the guest bath.

Showered, teeth brushed, hair somewhat brushed, and in her night clothes, Jane excited the bathroom leaving her overnight bag where it rested on the counter there. _Totally got this._ She squared her shoulders as she quietly padded toward the master bedroom. _Absolutely. I'm awesome. I'm all over this._ She stopped short in the doorway to Maura's room. _I don't got this. Oh my God, how can she be **that**_ _gorgeous **just sleeping**? How? _ She stood, gasping quietly and staring as her mouth dried out and palms clamed up.

Maura's room was not that much of a revelation. The same carpet from the rest of the house was also here, though the color palette was instead soft peaches, pinks, ,browns - all flesh tones, in fact, the colors found on the human body. There was a painting above the bed, though the light was too dim to show it well, something dark and roundish. Maybe some kind of fruit. To the far side of the bed was a tall, wide chest of drawers, topped by another painting, this one of the Boston skyline, illuminated by the only light in the room. The door was on the end of the wall which was otherwise covered in closet space. Naturally.

Maura was stretched out long, careful curls messy, white silk camisole bunched a little to expose a handspan of her flat, surprisingly tan stomach. The blankets were no longer neat, and one leg was fully out of them, curled around the comforter's edge. One arm was flung out towards the empty half of the queen-sized bed, the half on which - had this not been her own bed, but the guest bed, or Jane's when she visited there - Jane would have occupied.

 _Right… okay… this is no big deal. I mean, this is Maura. We sleep in the same bed all the time. Be cool, Jane._ She turned to shut the light off in the hallway and waited for her eyes to adjust to the now completely dark house. _I wonder if Batman ever has problems walking around in the dark? Probably not. Dark Night…_ She chuckled quietly at her own internal rambling as she walked to the empty side of the bed. _Ooooooooooooookay, here goes nothing._ She pushed the covers down and climbed onto the soft mattress. Settling on her side to face Maura, one arm supporting her head, she reach forward with a shaking hand to run it along Maura's peaceful features. _So beautiful._ "Maura?"

The smaller woman's head moved, exposing more jawline and neck to Jane's tentative touch. Though sleepy, her voice was also a little playful as she chuckled. "I wondered if you'd take the hint." She moved languidly, rolling towards her friend, girlfriend. She was warm with fresh sleep. "Missed you."

"I missed you, too," Jane settled on her back, arm stretched out to allow Maura to settle against her comfortably. "Thanks for dinner. It was really good." She shifted nervously. "I kind of figured you wanted me in here. The lights were a dead giveaway." _Like freaking runway signals._

 _She understood._ Maura smiled as she snuggled right up, boneless in her rested state. "Greek food. Our cook taught me how to make some of my favorites, so I wouldn't starve when I moved out on my own." She pressed against Jane with one arm sneaking up that slender, long spine, and then rolled backward in a wordless 'come with me, be on me' motion.

The dark haired brunette was all too happy to comply, following the smaller woman's movements and resettling atop the curves she had come to adore so much. _Always thought she'd be the one sleeping on me. I like this, though._ "Yeah? Our cook taught me how to make gnocchi." She smirked. "High dollar cook, that one." _I just have to know… I mean, I wonder if I can…only one way to find out._ Jane pulled back to look eye-to-eye with Maura. Again, she blushed as her tongue ran over her lips and her brow knit in concentration. "Maura, can I… I mean, would it be okay if I," she chewed the corner of her lip. _God, I'm such an awkward teenage boy._ "Can I kiss you?" _Awkward teenage boy… yup, that's me._

Maura's eyes remained half-closed, but her smile grew wider. "You never even have to ask," she murmured, but didn't let Jane kiss her after all. _She_ did the kissing, all softness of lips and welcoming generosity. Unlike the last time, so many days ago, she was not feverish, frantic, or tense. There was affection there, desire, but no pressing need. "Mm. You're like fresh fruit."

"Cherries," Jane murmured against Maura's lips. "You taste like you." Another kiss. "I like it." Another kiss. "I like you … a lot." She grinned, eyes sparkling in the moonlight room.

"Yes," Maura agreed, sighing contentedly as she drew her hands up Jane's sides and adjusted her lying posture to accommodate the detective's slim curves a little better. "Cherry lip balm, but that's not what I meant. I meant that you remind me of lushness and plenty. Abundance." To someone so slender, the words were unfamiliar, but Maura seemed to see no incongruity to them. "Sweetness."

Jane chuckled. "I never know what you're going to say, but it's never what I expect," she resettled, face nestled in the crook of Maura's neck. "It's late, and we have to go back to work tomorrow." Letting out a heavy sigh, she slipped a hand around the doctor's waist. "Thanks for your help today. It paid off. We have a suspect now."

Maura's smile grew warmer. "I'm so glad, Jane, and so proud of you. In the morning, tell me all about how the case is coming." She shifted further, making her body a comfortable place to be, "Tonight, just be with me. I love the way you feel with me."

"Not going anywhere," came the muffled reply as the detective began to drift to sleep. "Like it here," she slurred out as sleep quickly over took her.

* * *

Morning came gently, with the gentle sounds of rushing waves and oceangoing birds and gradually increasing light levels from Maura's zen alarm clock. She stretched, found herself lying atop hard muscles relaxed into softness, and smiled. Jane. Her Jane. She rubbed her cheek lightly against the olive-skinned woman's before ever so carefully disentangling herself and making for the bathroom. If she was quiet, she could probably be fully dressed in time to wake Jane.

Brushing and flossing came first. No one wanted to kiss her with morning breath, she knew. Then the face, washed pink then moisturized until dewy soft. Her hair was surprisingly little work, because her stylist cut it in such a way as to take advantage of its natural inclinations: just a little leave-in conditioner, a brush, a quick fluff, and she felt confident. Of makeup, she did little: eye contouring, lip moisturizer with a hint of color, and that was enough. She walked back into the bedroom, about to approach the closet, when she noticed Jane stirring and abandoned her plan. Maura wanted Jane to wake up with _her_. She slid in next to that long, lean form and cuddled up against Jane's back.

"Maura," Jane breathed out her name as she scooted up closer to honey blonde. "Warm… don't want to go work." She reached behind her to find an arm and wrap it around herself, pulling Maura's hand into her own and cuddling their entwined hands against her chest.

Tinted lip moisturizer or not, Maura couldn't... No, she _could_ resist kissing Jane's shoulder, but she _didn't_ resist. The resulting faint impression of her lips made her smile as much as did the fact that she was the big spoon, not that she phrased it to herself as such. "But we must," she said with gentle regret. "You have a killer to catch and dog walkers to keep safe. I have an intern to break in, and another one who's leaving." She stretched her neck until she could inhale at the middle of Jane's neck, that beautiful _Jane_ scent, independent of perfumes or fragranced lotions. Her hand opened up in Jane's and pressed palm to heartbeat. "If you'll get up, I'll buy you a maple glazed pastry and one of those enormous coffees that you like at the Swizzle Stick."

"Bribery will get you everywhere, Dr. Isles." _Her hand is on my… hmm… did she say maple glazed donut?_ Reluctantly, Jane sat up and slid from the comfort of Maura's embrace and the warmth of the bed. "My stuff's in the other bathroom. Be back in a few."

True to her word, the detective took very little time going through her morning routine. She was walking from the guest bath, overnight bag in hand, before she suspected Maura was done picking what to wear. _Probably wondering if she should go with the Gucci heels or the Jimmy's._ "I don't know why I bother to take this home with me. This is the only place I ever take it," she said out loud to herself as she walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

Maura didn't actually take much time to organize her outfit today, having known exactly what she wanted right away. There was a muted, smoky teal dress of silk knit, with a matching sweater that bled from that teal to a darker smoky color at the sleeve cuffs and hem, that she'd worn once before when taking Jane to meet with Garret Fairfield. She hoped to redeem the dress's history today. Jane had liked it on her, but since then, she had thought of it - and suspected Jane thought of it - as 'his' dress. This time, Maura wanted them both to know that Garrett had never been the reason she would wear that clingy, soft fabric.

Once pleased with her appearance, she walked out to the kitchen, only to hear Jane muttering to herself. "Why you take what home?" she asked, sneaking up behind Jane on one side while her hand reached around to snag a plum from the fruit bowl on the other side.

"My overnight bag," with an appreciative hum, Jane leaned back to steal a kiss. "This is the only place I ever take it, and I've got a bunch of clothes here already. You know," she turned to lean against the counter and face the doctor, "speaking of my clothes. Maybe I should take those back with me today now that I'm thinking about it. I keep meaning to, and I always forget. Where _are_ the rest of my suits anyway? This one," she glanced down at the black suit with the freshly pressed with button down, "isn't one I remember buying, and, Maura, we all know I don't wear shirts that have to be ironed. I _hate_ ironing." She ran her hand down a well-toned armed to the hand holding the plumb and pulled plum and hand level with their faces. "You've been shopping for me again, haven't you?" She smiled before taking a bite of the plum still in Maura's grasp.

Maura's reply was cut off by a gasp of mock-shock as plum juice dripped onto her hand and up her wrist, from Jane's lips. "That was my bite, Jane. The first bite is the best one. Do you know how my mouth yearned for that bite? Do you? I've been saving this plum until it got soft and sweet and juicy, and that was the bite I wanted!" She couldn't even think about the suits she had indeed bought for Jane to keep at her place, the toiletries she had stocked for Jane so that, if Jane had ever opened the medicine cabinet, she would have known she never needed to bring her bag unless she had something special she wanted in particular to have. She simply looked stern as she promised, "I'll make you pay for taking my bite, Jane."

"Mmmhmmm," Jane agreed lightly as she pulled Maura's hand higher up and ran her tongue from where the plumb juice was running down up the slender arm to Maura's hand. "I'm sure you will." _I dare you._ A mischievous look in her eyes, the detective released her hold on the delicate wrist she had been gripping.

"Ah!" Maura gasped, looking both aroused and affronted. "You... you..." she sputtered, indignant, but laughing. "You'll pay for that, too, Jane. I'm keeping a running tally now. Just you wait."

"Hey, you forget who you're talking to?" The grin grew wider. "Bring it whenever you feel like, Dr. Isles." She laughed as she pulled away from Maura to pick up her overnight bag. "Anyway, where are my clothes?"

Maura's lips pursed, but she couldn't maintain her sternness even though it really was unfair for Jane to play with her, _knowing_ how quickly she responded. "I moved them into my room. You have the left side of the chest of drawers, and I put my off-season things in the guest room." And just like that, it was clear where she felt Jane belonged. She turned towards the fridge to get some milk to drink with her plum, and enjoyed her first - the plum's second - bite.

' _I never share my bed.' That's what she said, wasn't it? 'I always go to their place.'_ Jane stood, staring slack jawed at the massive meaning behind what Maura had so casually stated, and even more so, what that runway of lights had meant the night before. "My clothes are…um… wow, Maura, you didn't have to do that." She shifted the bag on her shoulder, the weight clearly becoming uncomfortable. "I'm okay with sticking with the guest room. I mean, you know… my clothes don't really need special treatment. They're just… mine." She winced at the sound of insecurity in her own voice.

Maura turned around, half-gallon of milk in one hand, bitten plum in the other, looking stricken and embarrassed. "You don't... You don't want your things... Oh. I'm sorry, Jane, I'll move them back."

"No!" Jane let the bag drop as she took the milk from Maura's hand and set it on the counter. "That's not what I meant, Babe." She leaned in to give quivering lips a kiss. "I meant… I remembered what you said the other night about not letting anyone share your bed, that you always shared theirs, and I'm flattered. I feel very," swallowing down the sudden lump in her throat, she pressed on despite how uneasy she felt saying the words. "special that you shared your bed and your clothes space with me. I know it's a big deal." _Huge. It's a gi-nor-mous deal._ "Thank you."

Maura's arms spread out to her sides during that kiss, and when it was over, she just stood there. Eventually she moved just to set down the plum, and got a glass to pour for herself and one for Jane. "I just thought that they should be there, since you sleep there." She appeared a bit dazed and more than a little flustered. Pleased. "You do, don't you? Sleep there?"

"If you want me to be there, then that's exactly where I want to be." Jane took the glass, sipping at it as she watched her flustered girlfriend move about the kitchen. _'Girlfriend'… hmm… yeah, I'm liking the sound of that. Man, Maura's all kinds of messed up. Maybe I should cut us both some slack. Too much. Too early. Too soon._ "Milk?" She glanced down at the glace with mock disgust. "I was promised maple glazed and a Rizzolified cup of coffee."

"I said I'd buy them, Jane. Milk is what I have here at the house." She took a sip from her glass. "It does a body good. Drink," she ordered, and led by example. Milk mustache and all. She licked her upper lip.

 _Tongue… lip… tongue…brain… mush_ "You um… you missed a…a… milk?" Jane blinked rapidly motioning to her face as she attempted to get a hold on her thoughts. _How is it possible that I can go from straight to lez this fast? I mean… God, she's still licking her lip… I mean, there was a time when this would_ not _have affected me like… spot's still there... she's still licking… I can't even…_

Maura smiled as she watched Jane watching her, focusing on her mouth. Her tongue. _She wants me. Thank goodness, she really does want me. I wonder how long I'm not supposed to be ready for. It's not like either of us is a virgin… but now that I said out loud that I_ **use** _sex the way I do, maybe she's thinking that I would be using_ **her** _that way. I swear, I won't, Jane. I just want to show you my heart._

"Okay, that's it," Jane turned away from the sight of the doctor, chugged her milk, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and turned to the sink to wash the glass out. "Let's go down to the doughnut place. I'm starving for something to eat." She sidestepped toward the door, tripping over her bag that was still on the floor, and made a wild grab for Maura with her still wet hands. _Crap… Chris all over again._

Fortunately Maura had finished her milk and, while Jane's back was turned, wiped her milk mustache delicately with a napkin. _That worked well._ She caught Jane's stumble, laughing at the wet hand prints on her dress. "You don't have to mark me, Jane," she said with a little held-back laughter in her voice. " _I_ know I'm yours. Let's go get you that doughnut." She moved the bag aside on her way to pick up purse and keys.

"You… marked? I… wait… what…no, that's not what I… man! Maura!" _Damn her, she totally did that to me on purpose._ "Wait up," Jane glanced down at the bag in the floor, took a split second to consider, and left it there to follow the doctor out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't understand why you won't let me drive," Jane whined around a mouth full of maple glazed goodness. "I'd be careful because it's your car. Come on, next time let me drive, please? All I get to drive is the unmarked. I promise I'll be good." She gave her best pout as Maura pulled the car into its designated parking space and turned the ignition off. "Honest."

Maura turned in her seat before getting out of the car. "I believe you, Jane. But I have my reasons. First of all, you're not on my insurance. If there's an accident, I'll have to pay more for repairs or vehicular replacement because someone besides myself was driving. Secondly, I _like_ driving. It's a pleasure to me, getting to control my vehicle, work the manual shift, feel its power. And finally, your hands are covered in maple glaze, and you're not touching my steering wheel."

She removed her seatbelt and leaned forward, lowering her voice as if conferring a secret. "And if we weren't right outside the station, I would help you get all that sticky sugar off your hands, but because we're keeping this to ourselves, I think I'll let you handle that." Without even checking to see the effect of her last words, Maura hopped out of the car.

 _She fights dirty._ "Hey, if you don't want maple stuff all over your car, you're going to have to help get me out!"

Maura did just that, circling the back of her car and hurrying to open the door for Jane. "M'lady," she murmured, just low enough that a uniformed officer passing by didn't hear. She smiled in smug satisfaction. "Told you I'd make you pay. That's for the towel you threw at me that first night."

"Funny," sliding out of the car, Jane waited for the uniformed to pass into the elevator and the doors close before she leaned in to place a maple coated kiss on Maura's lips. "Very funny… oh shit," she did a double take as she saw another car pull up. "Frost just got here."

Maura smiled as she licked the glaze from her lips. "That's going to make this more difficult," she warned, but didn't seem all that upset. "Don't worry, I don't think he saw. But just in case..." She fussed around in her purse for a tissue from the little packet. As Frost walked up to them, he didn't seem to notice anything odd, but Maura wiped the tissue against her lower eyelashes. "Thanks, Jane. I hate it when I get a loose eyelash in my eye." Perfectly true. Perfectly unrelated to the closeness of their faces a moment ago, but perfectly true.

"Um, yeah, sure," eyes widening a bit, Jane turned slightly to greet her partner. "Hey, Frost."

"Sup, Jane," he stopped at the car. "Dr. Isles." Noting the tissue, he looked between the two women for a moment. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Maura had an eyelash issue." Jane rolled her eyes and gave her best nonchalant shrug. "You know."

"Ah, okay. Hate it when that happens." He glanced around. "Hey, where's your car? You drove home last night, didn't you? It didn't stall again, did it? I told you I'd come pick you up in the unmarked if that happened again."

"It's at Maura's," Jane visibly paled as soon as the words were out of her mouth, not certain what to say after that.

"Really? It stalled at Dr. Isle's house? What were you doing at her place so late?" He threw his questioning glance to the doctor. "Doc, you let her wake you up that late at night?"

Maura smiled. "I asked her to come over. I made Greek food, and I wanted some company to enjoy it. We stayed up talking, and I didn't want her to drive home, so she stayed over. I have a very comfortable guest room." Again: All true. All completely beside the point. She couldn't lie, but apparently she could conceal like a _boss_.

 _Really? And she says she can't lie. I'm going to remember this for later._ "Yeah, I stay there all the time. Look, can we go inside? My hand is covered in sticky stuff." She held up said hand for Frost to see.

"Oh, geeze," he made a disgusted face. "Is that maple glaze? Really, Jane? I can't believe Dr. Isles let you eat that in her car." Rolling his eyes, he started for the elevator. "The only person I'd let mess my car up like that is my girlfriend." He hit the elevator call button.

"You don't _have_ a girlfriend, Frost," Jane shot back at him, maple coated hand still held up in the air.

Off to the side, Maura congratulated Jane at having one up on Frost, mouthing _but you do_ just out of Frost's line of sight.

"Exactly," Frost turned to give the doctor what might be construed as a knowing look if the right person was watching.

"I have my car cleaned often," Maura mentioned breezily as the elevator doors opened and she walked inside. "Besides, I think our priorities must be very different. If I were to allow a man to make a mess of my car, it wouldn't have anything to do with pastries."

 _Okay, we're going gambling. She's the best bluffer I've ever seen._ Jane stuck her tongue out as she glided past Frost and into the elevator.

* * *

Saturday arrived, and the detectives were still hard on the case. Several leads had come, but nothing had really panned out. The suspect they had turned out to be clean, and that left the detectives no closer to solving the case. Worse for Jane, she had, once again, been sleeping at her desk and eating her meals from the vending machine when she would much rather have been sleeping beside Maura and having real food.

As she sat at her desk, blurry eyes staring at the pictures and notes strewn across the top of it, her mind wandered on its own to where she'd like to be. _I wonder if Maura is done with those lab results yet? I wonder if she's alone in her lab? I wonder what she's wearing? I bet she's wearing those jeans I like. She always wears those really nice fitting jeans on Saturdays when we have to work._ Jane let out a hum as she thought about the jeans in question. _I hope she's wearing those brown riding boots, too. God, I love that combination. It's just too damned sexy, especially with that white button down shirt…_

"Jane."

_The one she wears tucked in and halfway unbuttoned with that little…_

"JANE."

… _matching white camisole with the lace just running along the top of her cleavage…_

" ** _JANE!"_**

"What?" Jane turned around to face her partner, giving him a dirty look. "What do you want, Frost?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for, like, five minutes now. What on earth are you thinking about?"

"Maura." _Fu… dammit. What_ **is** _it about that woman that completely messes up my filtering system? Okay, how the hell do I cover this up?_

"You were thinking about Dr. Isles just now?" Frost raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, she was speaking to me," said the doctor to both of them with a smile as she walked up to sit on Frost's desk, but mostly facing Jane. Jeans. Thin white button-down blouse. Camisole with the lace. Brown riding boots.

 _Holy Mother, she's wearing that outfit._ Jane blinked rapidly a few times. _Her timing is amazing. It's, like, psychic level amazing. Seriously, we're going gambling. Vegas or Bust, man._

"I've been thinking about your case," she continued, still speaking to both her girlfriend and Jane's partner. "I have an idea. Your killer frequents the dog park where you take Joe Friday, Jane. Why don't I take her for a walk there during his usual hours?"

"Because there's no way I'm letting you go there alone with a killer on the loose who likes to off attractive women walking around alone by dog parks." _Not happening. No freaking way._ Jane stepped closer to the doctor. "You're our medical examiner, not our bait."

"Well, I don't know, Jane. I mean, if we had enough people stationed around…" Frost offered.

"No." Dark eyes threatened the junior detective. "No way, Frost. I'm not putting Maura in that kind of danger." She reached forward, almost wrapping a protective arm around the doctor before pulling it back quickly at the last moment. "Man, I just can't…no." She turned to walk to her desk.

Maura remained on Frost's desk, with its clear view of Jane's desk and vice versa, one foot on the floor, the other leg propped up to let her foot swing. "Barry, Jane, I'd like to do it. I walk Joe often when Jane is held up on cases, so people in the park know me. Joe knows me, and besides, she does have to be walked anyway. I've been undercover before, and I didn't botch it, even though I was working directly beside the person who turned out to be the killer. In fact, I think I did a creditable job of blending in. This time, I won't even have to try, because I _do_ walk a dog in that park fairly often. And finally," this time she spoke mostly for Jane's benefit, "I trust you all to protect me."

"Jane, it's our best chance right now. Come on, we can get a team together in two hours, tops. If we hurry, we can get everything together in time for Dr. Isles to hit the dog park at the right time of the day." Frost put his hands on his hips, waiting.

 _What if she gets hurt? What will I do then? But, the case… they're right._ Letting out a heavy sigh, Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Okay," she nodded mostly to herself. "Okay, fine, but you stay in radio contact at _all_ times, and, at the first sign of trouble I go in. I'm not willing to take any chances. Whoever this guy is, he's dangerous, and he's smart. He's already taken out two people in the middle of a park. The last thing I'm going to let him do is take down my… take out Maura. Got it?" She directed her pointed gaze at her partner.

"Yeah, makes sense to me. I'll get started getting everything together." He picked up the phone and started making calls.

"You don't do anything risky, okay?" Jane gave Maura a look of pleading and, most unusual for the senior detective, fear.

Maura listened, not with excitement at the thought of doing something fun, but with the seriousness such a task demanded. "I'll do nothing but walk Joe. I think she should be shown where you are, so that, if anything happens, I can let her go and tell her to find you, and she'll run to you. I don't want her hurt, either." She paused, laying a hand on Jane's as she often did, and then thinking to also reach towards Barry and lay her other hand near his on the desktop. "I want you both to know that although I'll be nervous and I do take this seriously, I won't be defenseless. Your killer is very smart, but I'm smart, too. And I expect him."

"Just don't get hurt," Jane's voice was quiet, fearful, "Okay?" She frowned deeply before stepping back. "We've got a lot of stuff to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Early mornings on Sundays always brought out the hardcore dog park frequenters or the people who had pulled overnight shifts at work on Saturdays. The crowd was thin, and the team set up to protect Maura had to take extra care to find places to conceal them that were inconspicuous in the normally unoccupied areas of the park.

Jane and Frost sat in the unmarked car they normally drove waiting for Maura to slide out of the passenger's side, take Joe, and let Barry out so he could take her place.

"Remember, you stay in communication at all times. The park is pretty much surrounded, but there are still blind spots. Please try to stay where one of us can see you," Jane was going over everything for the third time. "At the very first sign of trouble, you give the signal, okay?" She set a hand on the doctor's arm. "Be careful."

Maura nodded, and while Barry was walking around the back of the car to get to the passenger's front door, quickly took Jane's hand. It wasn't unusual; they'd done this for ages, all the time. "I promise to be careful. But I'm not scared. Nervous, on my toes, but not scared. I know you have my back." With that, she opened the car door and stepped outside, Joe Friday cradled in her arms.

Setting down the dog, she clicked her tongue and, since she'd dressed the part, started to jog lightly. Not the way she usually ran; Joe's little legs would never keep up with that. But she didn't do the leisurely walk, either. Joe bounced along at her left side, tongue lolling out in what, for her, was just another day of fun. Maura's spandex-clad body receded into the distance slowly, as she paused, jogging in place, every time Joe felt the need to assert her ownership over a shrub, rock, or patch of clover.

"If she gets hurt, Frost, I'm personally holding you accountable," Jane growled as she watched Maura's silhouette disappear into the distance. _I'll kill you, Frost. I really will._

"She'll be fine. We've got practically the whole park covered, and Dr. Isles is smart. She's going to be fine." Barry took a sip of his coffee as he watched his partner watch the dot that was the medical examiner. "Jane, you know, she _did_ stay up half the night holding your piece so you could sleep that one time. I mean, the woman is hardcore. When I knocked on your door, I thought for a second she was going to take me out just for making noise that _might_ wake you up. I don't think you give her enough credit."

"It's not that. I know she can take care of herself. I've seen her in self-defense classes. It's just that… hold on a second," with a quick motion, Jane pulled the binoculars up so she could get a better look at the doctor's jogging path. "Where the hell did she go? She was there. I blinked, and she's out of sight." Panic rose in the detective's voice as she hit the radio call. "Maura, how is everything?" Silence. "Maura?" More silence. Jane's jaw flexed as she tried to push the fear down. _No, this isn't happening._ "Korsak, you got a visual on Maura?"

"No, I thought she was still on your end of the park," came the crackled reply over the radio.

"Shit." Jane unbuckled her seatbelt. "Anyone have a visual on Maura?" No positive responses. _I knew this was a bad idea. This cannot be happening._ "That's it, I'm going after her." Jane reached for the door handle to go. "If she's hurt, Frost, I'm going to hurt _you_ in every place she has so much as a bruise, I'm going to make sure you have one. I swear I will," the threat left her mouth just before she closed the door to walk into the park.

* * *

"Come on, Joe," Maura coaxed the tiny dog, whose tongue was hanging out with the exertion of keeping up with the slow (for a human) jog. "Not much further, and we can go get you some water in the restroom." Joe barely managed a heavy huff, rather than a bark, but the promise of water was good incentive. She sped up, knowing as well as Maura did what a low-roofed square building meant. There had been no verbal response to her comment, via the iPhone headphones she wore, but she hadn't expected one. The detectives seemed not to think that she, a doctor, who spent all her time with the dead, was really alive herself. If they couldn't acknowledge that she would have feelings, thoughts beyond those related to her duties, or carpets that needed to be steam cleaned once a year, they probably didn't want to acknowledge either that she had biological functions, such as the work done by her kidneys. They would probably hit the mute button while she was in there, so as not to hear her, an idea she found a little unnerving for the sake of safety, but welcome for the sake of her privacy.

Once inside, Maura unzipped her fanny pack and pulled out a folding bowl, which she filled at the sink, then took Joe into the wheelchair stall to drink while Maura took care of her other errand. Maura was quick; Joe was thirsty enough to be quick as well. They finished at nearly the same time. Maura flushed, picked up the bowl, and opened the door. "Bathroom floors are like heaven for bacteria," she explained to Joe while washing the bowl with two hand-pumps of soap, followed by her hands. "At least, they would be if there was a heaven. I'm not so sure. But you're being raised by someone who was raised Catholic, so let's go with that." Joe seemed amenable to the suggestion, sitting in 'heel' position by Maura's right foot. "Good girl. You're a very good runner, for such a small _Canis lupus familiaris_.

"Okay, guys," she murmured, this time for benefit of the microphone hidden in the iPhone tucked into her fanny pack. Theoretically, Jane was on the other end of the call, listening to her voice on speakerphone with Barry. "If you're still listening, I'm going to take Joe back outside and round the end of the running track, and come back around the far side. I haven't seen anything odd so far." No answer. Well, that was all right. She would wave, as if to some distant friend, when she got outside the restroom building. _No, I won't. If our killer thinks someone here knows me and is watching me, he won't take the bait. Well, never mind. They'll spot me._

What she failed to notice was the dangling end of her headphone jack as it caught in the strap of her fanny pack, unplugged.


	5. Chapter 5

_Where is she?_ Jane hurried through the park, dodging joggers and their pets as she took the route she knew Maura was set to take. _If I were Maura, what would I be doing right about now?_ Dark eyes scanned the horizon searching for the familiar form of the doctor as her mind went over their normal routine when they came to the park together. _Bathroom. She'd stop to pee. God, okay… that means she's probably just leaving if she's okay and not being horribly maimed in some way._ Her eyes settled on the square building where Maura was just leaving with Joe. _Oh thank God._

The little dog was the first to notice her owner, and she bounded happily toward Jane, ignoring Maura's calls to come back. "Hey, buddy," Jane squatted down to greet the happy little animal.

"Rizzoli, you find her?" Frost's voice broke through Jane's sudden mental calm.

 _Right, we're mic'ed._ "Yeah, I found her. She had to go pee." Jane picked Joe up and trotted toward the doctor.

Relief flooded Maura's face as she spied the reason Joe had rushed off for parts unknown, and jogged towards 'her' dog and the dog's 'finder'.

"Nice." Korsak's laughter could be heard echoing through the communication line. "Kind of glad I didn't have to hear that, but why haven't we heard anything at all?"

"Don't know, but I'm about to find out." Jane stopped in front of the honey blonde. "I think this," she motioned to the small dog in her arms, "is yours?" She glanced over Joe quickly to find an excuse to get them back inside the bathroom so they could talk and not be seen. "Looks like she's got some mud on her paws there. You might want to wash that off."

"Thank you for catching her," Maura replied, holding out her arms to accept the happy, squirming animal. "I think you're right; she does need a bit of a scrub. Come on, sweetie." Who was sweetie, the dog or the woman? By her voice, the dog. By the quick flick of hazel eyes towards Jane, the woman. She turned towards the restroom to head inside, phone jack still enwrapped in her fanny pack.

Jane waited to follow Maura in, her eyes falling to the doctor's swaying hips. She gave a very slight nod of appreciation as she walked through the doors and out of sight of the cameras and other officers. Before she spoke, she checked the stalls. No one but them. "Radio silence, guys. I'm unhooking for no more than 10." She unplugged her mic and reached to unhook Maura's only to discover it was already unhooked. _Well… shit. No wonder._ "Maura, oh my God, you scared me half to death. I thought something had happened to you." She held up the unplugged mic. "You unhooked yourself." For a moment, Jane debated. It was a brief debate. In the span of a couple of heartbeats, she was pushing Maura against the wall, kissing her passionately. _She's here. She's real. She's okay… she's okay…she's okay._

Within the first second of contact, Maura went from surprise and tension to receptivity and pliancy. Several very enjoyable minutes followed, and when the two parted, her pupils were dilated to near-total blackness. Panting, she caught her breath, barely noticing the excited yipping of Joe Friday as the dog circled, then sat, not knowing which right foot to 'heel' to. "Jane," she said in the reverent tones she normally reserved for words that didn't actually have any meaning, such as _wow_. "We need to walk Joe Friday _together_ from now on."

"I… I'm sorry. I just… you didn't answer, and I was scared you were hurt, and then you were okay, and," her mouth moving before her brain could catch up, Jane babbled for a moment before pulling herself together. "Right," _You're on the job, Rizzoli… and time's ticking._ She cleared her throat. "We'll talk about the dog walking thing later." She ignored the blush on her cheeks. "Right now, we need to fix your mic so we can hear you, and I don't panic again." She gave an apologetic smile as she plugged her mic in and then Maura's making certain it was secure. "Mic check."

"I got you, Rizzoli," Korsak confirmed.

Other confirmations came through the line.

"Loud and clear," Frost responded. "Is Dr. Isles okay?"

"Yeah, she's good. She accidentally unplugged herself," Jane shot the woman across from her an annoyed look. "She's going to head out here in a sec. Maura, say something so we know we can hear you."

"I'm here," Maura replied to them all, composure regained, but with a warmer look at Jane. "I'm fine. Joe's fine, too. We're okay. Jane, you should leave the restroom first, so that no one sees us leaving together. We want the killer to think I'm an easy, solitary target."

"You're not easy," Jane said before she could stop herself. Wincing, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to cover her filterlessness. "At least, we hope not. Be careful out there. Okay, guys, I'm coming out."

"I'd say," came a mumbled response through the communications line, but it was unclear who had said it.

"Hey, I can hear you guys," Jane shot back just before stepping outside and making a hasty retreat back to her car.

Maura covered her laugh with admirable quickness, making it visible in her face but blessedly inaudible to the detectives listening in. She made quick work of rinsing Joe Friday's little paws and making much of her. "Goodness, you made a nasty mess of yourself, didn't you, baby? Stop wiggling so I can get your paws wet. We need to wash this off of you. Good girl." She spoke playfully, in the softened voice that many people employ when speaking to children and animals. "Ohh, who's my good girl? You are. Come on, Joe," the sound of jingling as she set the dog down and watched her shake off the excess water. "If we make it all the way around without me having to carry you, I'll give you a tummy rub when we get you back to your mommy's place. You love tummy rubs, don't you, sweetie? Yeah, I know you do. Let's go."

Woman and dog left the restroom, and Maura made a small show of pretending to turn on the music in her phone's iPod collection before they started. She wanted her killer to think that she wouldn't hear him or her coming. However, while jogging, she started murmuring lyrics, as if the songs in question were playing. "I always feel like," she panted, "somebody's watching me..."

Jane didn't bother to hide the snort of laughter at hearing Maura singing that particular song. "Of course," she mumbled as she slid back into the driver's seat. "Sounds like we're good. You guys see anything while I was plugging Maura back in?"

Frost raised an eyebrow at the word choice, but kept his mental comments to himself. "Nope. A few joggers. Some with dogs, some without. One guy with a big Doberman seemed to be skirting around the bathrooms while you two were in there, but it looked more like he was trying to see what you two were doing in there more than anything."

"You think he saw anything?" Her voice was tense.

"Not unless you were standing in the doorway." Frost narrowed his eyes. "Why? What were you two doing in there anyway? I mean, what requires radio silence?"

"Peeing." Jane shot back. "What did this guy look like?"

"About an inch taller than you, short black hair, Caucasian," Frost checked his notes. "Korsak said he was wearing a pair of black running shorts, and light blue t-shirt."

"Where is he now?" Jane pulled up her binoculars to run a sweep of the parameter.

"Following Dr. Isles. He's about 15 paces behind her," came Korsak's response over the radio. "He's gaining on her."

"Keep a visual. You lose her; you tell me. Got it?" Jane was switching into protection mode and the bark in her orders everyone knew would be followed by one hell of a bite if they didn't follow them to the letter.

"Got it." Korsak went silent as he watched.

Maura's ponytail bounced as she jogged along, murmuring encouragements to Joe Friday. "Come on, baby, you can keep up. Good girl. Need me to slow down?" She did so, but only a little. It was clearly harder for her to run slowly enough for Joe than it would have been to go all-out at her natural, long stride. After a minute or so, she murmured into the mouthpiece of her headphones, "I hear footsteps. Tell me you're seeing me, someone."

Just then, she rounded the trees at the far end of the jogging track as the man with the Doberman caught up to her. He smiled and said, "Hi."

Maura smiled back as she kept jogging. "Hi."

"Making good time," he complimented her, huffing. By the sweat stains, he'd been out there jogging for a while already.

"Not really," Maura replied, her voice sounding a little tense. "My dog couldn't keep up with me if I made good time." _Interesting._ Her mind made a mental not, _I called Joe Friday_ **my** _dog, without so much as batting a lash, let alone having a panic attack from lying._

He grinned to acknowledge the point, then offered his hand as he jogged alongside. "Name's Mike."

"Hi," Maura said again as the four of them - Maura, the man, and their dogs - entered a blind spot in the surveillance, near the stretching and chinning bars. Suddenly her light panting, which she'd done all the while, changed to something harsher. "Ow. Let go of me! JANE!"

Like a bullet, Jane was out of the car and running to the last place they had a visual on Maura. _If her hurts her, I'm going to shoot him._ She pushed herself, using her marathon training to its maximum. She hit the opposite end of the park before Korsak's team could make it out. _Maura, where are you? Dear God,_ please _let her be safe._ She rounded the bend into the blind spot and rushed to find both Maura and the man struggling as Joe and the Doberman squared off. In a fluid motion, she pulled her gun, hitting her shooting stance in record time. "Nobody move. Police.  Step away from the woman."

But it was too late. Both dogs' leashes had been dropped. One sat stock still, as if ordered to do so. The other bounded toward Jane, yipping excitedly.

One body lay on the ground looking terrified, with a bloodied, broken nose, whimpering and holding an obviously damaged knee for dear life; the patella looked to have been put on incorrectly, off to the side.

The other body, standing above in triumph with her foot pinning the man by his neck, panting and wild-eyed... was Maura. "Move, and I'll kill you before she fires a single shot," she promised. Maura Isles was not a woman who bluffed. She couldn't.

 _This is, possibly, the sexiest thing I have ever seen her do._ Jane slowly lowered her gun. "You heard the woman. Don't move." She trotted over the man on the ground and kneeled, pulling out her cuffs. "Maura, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

From somewhere behind them, they could hear the commotion of the other officers coming in for the assist.

Maura shook her head, attempting to catch her breath. Her eyes were wide, disbelieving. Adrenalin from the struggle had kept her from noticing the bruises that were forming in finger-shaped marks along her right arm and her throat. "I'm fine. He grabbed me, but he didn't hurt me. You know how everyone says everything happened so fast that they don't know what happened? It _doesn't_. I know what happened."

"Good." Jane stood up, letting Korsak take over to restrain the man and read him his rights. She stepped closer to the shaking figure, eyes running over her exposed skin. "You _are_ hurt." Dark eyes flashed daggers at her partner before quickly going back to Maura. She reached up, running a finger lightly over the bruising along the honey blonde's throat. "He choked you?" _Buddy, be glad there are other cops here right now._ "Maura?" She stepped closer into the medical examiner's personal space. "Your arm is bruised, too." She gently took hold of the arm in question, raising it up to look at it as she ran a gentle touch over the bruises there as well. "We should take you in to have you looked at just in case." Jane continued to gently hold Maura's arm in her hand. "Okay?" Her eyes were nothing but dark pools of worry and concern.

Maura's first instinct was to deny, to shake her head, but when she saw her own bruises, she nodded instead. "I didn't think he grabbed me that hard. I suppose it would be best to at least have the injuries verified. Documented." It took her a moment to recognize the look Jane had given to Frost. "Oh, dear. Jane, don't. I volunteered for this. It isn't Barry's fault. I'm glad you were all here to help me."

"Fine." She glanced once more at Frost, who had picked up Joe to keep the dogs separated until Animal Control could come to get the Doberman. "Maura, I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." _Other cops be damned._ She pulled the doctor into a protective embrace. "Please don't scare me like this again," she whispered against the doctor's ear.

Again, Maura considered protesting, but then realized what Jane was offering: a warm embrace, in full view of the world and her fellow detectives. Something that might not happen again for a long time. She huddled in, cheek to heartbeat, as if terrified. Surreptitiously, one hand unplugged the headphones from her iPhone, effectively negating their listening audience of surveillance equipment which was, no doubt, still working. "Thank you for coming so quickly. I'm glad you were so close by, Jane."

"I should have been closer," Jane noticed Maura's move to unplug her microphone. _Crap. Totally forgot. Damn it, I don't really want to let her go._ She pulled back, leaving her hands on the smaller woman's shoulders. "Let's get you to the hospital. I can take your statement there. Okay?" She turned to the other officers who were busy securing the scene, taking statements, and loading the suspect into an ambulance to have his knee examined. "Hey, Korsak, can you look after Joe while I take Maura to the hospital?"

Maura clung in a gratifying way, playing up the frightened victim, though she did not speak a word. She merely nodded assent.

"Yeah, sure. I'll look after Frost, too," the older detective grinned. "Go take care of your… of Dr. Isles. You got the statement?"

"Yeah," Jane began pulling the earpiece off and unhooking her equipment. "I got it. We'll be back at the station as soon as they release her." She handed the wires over to her ex-partner. "Call me if something else happens, okay?"

"Got it." He took the wires and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Maura, are you ready to go?" Jane returned to the doctor's side, placing a hand at the small of her back.

"Yes, Jane, I'm ready. Vince?" Korsak looked up at Maura, who regarded him with wide eyes beneath dark lashes, looking very small. "Thank you. You and Barry and Jane. Thank you all for letting me do this. And for... saving me from it." As Jane then guided her away from their coworkers, she started to smile, then to pout. "Great. Now they think I'm a scared little victim."

"You know I'm not going to let them keep thinking I took that guy down, right? As soon as I know you're okay, I'm telling everyone how my girlfriend totally kicked that guy's ass because, Babe, that was _hot_." Jane chuckled. "I bet he didn't even know what hit him." Placing her free hand on Maura's shoulder, she stopped them both. "Hey, _are_ you okay? Can you walk alright? You seem a little unsteady. I can go get the car, or carry you. Don't push yourself. You don't have to."

Maura paused at Jane's touch. "I'm unsteady because you're touching me," she murmured, "but don't stop. It will lend verisimilitude to the charade. I feel... badass, actually. Just walk with me."

Jane chuckled as she started walking again. "Good because you are." Her face broke out in a wide grin. "My girlfriend is badass." She glanced back at the doctor. "Awesome."

* * *

Maura was released with only a few bruises and a cut on her upper right arm that didn't require stitches. The suspect was taken into custody on assault charges, and the lab was running the DNA sample they had received based off of the warrant the DA's office had quickly secured. Everyone was hopeful his DNA would match the DNA found on the victims.

Not that it mattered. He was going to jail regardless. Not an officer in the precinct had a good look to pass his way. Apparently, Jane's protectiveness of the socially awkward medical examiner had rubbed off on a great many officers on the force, and the fact they now considered her one of their own left little wiggle room for the assailant to catch much of a break from anyone.

Jane insisted Maura stay with her at her apartment that night, and Maura agreed with enthusiasm. The detective spent most of the night with her arms wrapped protectively around the sleeping form next to her in bed.

The morning came quickly, and the alarm clock was an unwelcome intruder on their sleep deprived minds.

 _Hate you alarm clock. Hate you bunches._ Jane rolled over to hit the snooze. _Mmmm… warm and soft._ She returned to her spot, nuzzling against the back of Maura's neck.

The shrieking alarm did Maura no favors, either, causing her to tense her whole body and gasp. "That's _it_ ," she declared muzzily as she sank back into Jane's arms, trying not to be angry at mere technology. "I'm getting you a zen clock like mine." However, resentment was no match for warm breath at her nape, and she soon found herself drowsy again. "Jane," she wondered aloud, "do you have any vacation time coming up?"

"I never take time off, you know that," Jane's sleep filled voice whispered in reply as her hand began to make lazy patterns against Maura's stomach. "Why? You have an idea for what I could do with that time?"

Nearly as husky as Jane's regular daytime voice, Maura's sleepy voice was quiet and low as she _hmm_ ed at the touch. "I have many ideas."

"When should I apply and for how long?" Jane placed a kiss on the exposed portion of Maura's neck, careful of the bruising.

Maura tipped her head forward to allow Jane access to the entire length of her neck, bruises and all. "That feels good. Mm, as long as possible. No... a week. We should start with a week, unless you want to go someplace cold, in which case we'll need two extra days to devote to travel. I could enjoy sitting by a fire with you, sipping hot toddies. Of course, warm is also nice. Or we could just take a three-day spa retreat right here in Boston. I know a few that are lovely."

"You're not afraid of blowing our thin little cover?" A growl escaped as the alarm sounded again and Jane rolled over to switch it off. Sitting up in bed, she looked down at the other woman. "If we both take off, after everything else that's been going on, I don't think many people will have to wonder anymore. I," she winced apologetically, "I can lie to my family, I can lie to perps, but I can't seem to hide my thoughts about you from anyone for anything. I'm really bad at this keeping it quiet thing. Maybe," she ran a hand across the back of her neck. "Maybe you should take a few days off to recover. You've been through a lot. I can stay at work. Besides, I'm sure there's a bunch of paperwork I could catch up on."

"I don't really need time off," Maura admitted as she sat up as well. "You're right, though, we shouldn't both go unless we decide we don't mind; and I'm not ready to go public yet with something that might... not turn out to be to your liking. I'm going to get dressed." But one hand cupped Jane's cheek for a moment before sliding down her neck and shoulder. "Let's take both cars today. I don't want to have to come up with another reason for arriving together at the precinct. And, and I should check on Bass."

"Yeah, okay," _Not really._ Jane let Maura get as far as the bedroom door before she called out. "This weekend, stay with me? Bring Bass. I'll tell Ma I'm going to be busy and can't make it to Sunday dinner. I," again, that blush, "um, I want us to spend some time together, just the two of us. We haven't really been able to do that yet, you know? Besides, neither one of us is on duty this weekend, so we can just turn our phones off and have the weekend to ourselves." She glanced down at the floor by the bed. "If you want to… if not, that's cool, too."

Stopping in the doorframe, Maura turned right back around and swooped down to sit on Jane's lap, enveloping her in an enthusiastic hug. "Yes, _yes_. A weekend off is perfect. I don't need everything, all the time. I'm not going to try to monopolize or consume you. I just need... a little bit more." And just like that, she was gone again, off to get into the swing of another work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next title in this series is "A Little Downtime".


End file.
